


A rainy rendezvous

by plikki



Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Rain, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Prompt: Sharing your umbrella with them in the rain
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754632
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	A rainy rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Something soft to warm up the cold autumn day. Enjoy!

Marinette smiled when she saw Adrien’s car approach. They were getting better and better at stealing a few minutes for themselves in between their busy schedules. It was easier at school and during patrol, but sometimes it was like this, on a rainy Saturday afternoon as he was heading to a photoshoot and she was going to Alya’s to work on a school project.

When the car stopped at the curb, the door opened and Adrien waved at his bodyguard before running towards her. The car drove away, a silent approval of their secret rendezvous. It would be back to take Adrien back from his photoshoot, but nothing will be said about the fact that he’d been dropped off earlier than scheduled for a short walk in the rain.

A soft kiss to her lips brought her back to the present and she smiled against Adrien’s mouth. 

“Did you forget your umbrella again?” she teased him as he shook off the raindrops in his hair.

“No, I just know it’s already here,” he shot back at her, eyeing the umbrella in her hand, and she laughed. It was an ongoing joke between them and it was still funny after all this time.

“I’ve told you before that you can have it back,” she reminded him as they set off on their walk along the Seine. He still had to arrive on time for his photoshoot so they had to hurry.

“And I’ve told you that I want you to keep it,” he responded. The said umbrella was already in his hand, since as the taller one it was more comfortable for him to be the one to hold it. Also, he insisted this was the gentlemanly thing to do.

“You know that if it wasn’t for it, we probably wouldn’t be here now, right?” she quipped. 

“You wound me, m’lady! You think that I couldn’t have won you over anyway?”

“Hm, maybe,” she conceded, thinking of shared patrols and moonlit talks. He’d managed to win her over even without the umbrella, but it still played a key role in their story. “But maybe things would have been very different.”

She couldn’t imagine not having him in her life as her friend and crush, but as Chloe’s friend who she’d consider equally arrogant and rude. How long would it have lasted before she saw the kind and soft heart of her new classmate? It couldn’t have been much longer, but she was still happy it had happened differently.

“You’d even risk messing your hair in the rain, but not take another umbrella with you,” she ribbed and he chuckled.

“They’d do my hair for the photoshoot anyway. I also know you’d always share your umbrella with me,” he purred as he pulled her closer to him. 

“You’re lucky I like you so much, kitty ” she retorted with an eyeoll and they both laughed.

They were quiet for a few minutes as they walked, nearing their destination. The rain was falling steadily around them, the streets were empty save for a passing car. They treasured moments like this, when they could be together and content even for a little while before they returned to their hectic lives. 

They paused in front of the door that would take him to the photographer’s studio and she sighed. A sigh that held all the unsaid things - that she wished they had more time together but also couldn’t wait to see him for patrol later that day. Hopefully, the rain would let up before then. 

“I’ll see you later,” he said, lifting a hand to caress her cheek. She kissed him there, under the umbrella that had brought them together (at least according to her), and the world seemed brighter and warmer even in the overcast autumn day. When he pulled back, she chased his lips for another kiss, not wanting to let go just yet. He was more than happy to oblige her, judging by the eager way he kissed her, leaving her breathless. It was a miracle they didn't end up late every time. 

“Think happy thoughts,” she reminded him when he finally headed inside. 

“This means thinking of you, so always,” he pointed out before closing the door behind him with a wink. 

She shook her head with a smile and headed towards Alya’s, the umbrella keeping her company and reminding her of the warmth she already missed. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for fellow Miraculers to talk reading, writing, drawing and everything else, join the [ Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks).


End file.
